Night of Passion
by Rose Quinn
Summary: Zuko enjoys a hot night with a new girl.


Night of Passion

"Why do you stay with her?" Sokka asked Zuko one day as he and his girlfriend, Suki, visited the Fire Nation palace.

"Stop it, Sokka," the Kyoshi Warrior said and gave the man a swat. "You should be more sensitive. Besides, Mai could be, you know, lurking or something."

"Okay, I'll whisper," the water tribe man said. "She's hot and all, but she's such a downer all the time and she's sooo boring."

"I'm staying with her because I promised. And she's not that bad," Zuko replied. "It wouldn't be honorable to leave her."

"Screw honor," Sokka said. "You look miserable. When's the last time you two….you know….did it?"

Zuko turned red and looked to Suki for help.

"I'll get him out of here," she said sympathetically. "He can be such an idiot sometimes."

When they were gone, the Fire Lord began to think. He really wasn't happy with Mai. He was tired of her gloominess and her being bored with everything. Maybe he should leave her and find someone more cheerful and with more life.

Later that evening, when Zuko was about to go to bed, there was a knock on his door.

"Who could that be?" he wondered. "Mai's gone home and Sokka and Suki are out on the town."

He pulled open the big door tentatively and looked out into the hallway. A beautiful young woman dressed in a revealing outfit stood on the other side.

"Who are you?" the Fire Lord asked with wide eyes.

He couldn't help but look at her shapely breasts along with the rest of her curves.

"Sokka said that you needed some fun," the young woman replied seductively. "My name is Emi."

"Are, are you a, a 'lady of the night'?" Zuko stuttered.

"That's one name for girls like us," she replied with a smile and pushed her way through the door. "I hear you have a really dull girlfriend."

"Well, well, she's ….."

"A complete drag and probably terrible in bed; I'll show you how it's done."

Emi began to take of her flimsy dress and soon stood naked before Zuko. His member twitched and began to grow hard at the sight. She was really gorgeous with big brown eyes and long, thick brown hair. Her body was perfect and Zuko longed to touch every part.

"It's okay, honey, you can touch me," she urged the speechless Fire Lord.

"I, I shouldn't. It's cheating on Mai."

"She'll never know," Emi stated. "And what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Zuko thought for a minute then moved toward the woman and placed his hands gently on her breasts. Her nipples got hard right away and he pinched them. She groaned in appreciation and began to move Zuko toward the bed.

"There's a lot more to touch," she breathed. "And why don't you take those robes off. I want to see you."

Bolder now, Zuko tore his clothes off and stood bare before the woman. She sucked her breath in and eyed his beautifully sculpted body with appreciation.

"You're incredible," she remarked as she took his huge, full member into her hand and began to stroke it.

With her other hand she touched the scar on his stomach.

"It's ugly," the Fire Lord said sadly and closed his eyes.

"I think it's perfect," Emi disagreed. "It's part of who you are."

She continued to stroke Zuko then knelt down in front of him, taking his hardness into her mouth. Zuko was writhing now and groaning loudly. He placed a hand in her hair and stroked in time with her sucking.

"I'm going to come," he shouted after a few minutes.

"Then come," she replied and her words vibrated deliciously on the slick wet skin of his penis.

He let loose and Emi rode his orgasm out with him, not letting go of his member until he was completely spent.

"That's just the beginning," she said and licked her lips.

"I can't wait," Zuko replied and pulled Emi on to the huge bed.

She squealed with delight and spread her legs immediately, eager for Zuko to enter her.

"Agni, you're so wet," he moaned and thrust his already hard again member inside her.

He stroked slowly at first, then faster and harder. Emi grabbed onto his backside and pulled him in as close as she could. She was breathing heavily and shouting out Zuko's name. With one final powerful thrust, they both exploded with ecstasy.

"That was incredible," Emi panted. "I want more."

"Just give me a few minutes," Zuko replied. "We've got all night."

The next morning, Emi slipped out of Zuko's room and out of the palace. Zuko woke up later and had a long bath. He felt better than he had in a long time. Sokka knocked on the door awhile later.

"So, how was it?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Amazing," Zuko replied dreamily with his own grin.

"So, you're not angry?" Sokka probed.

"I'm grateful," Zuko stated. "I didn't know that sex could be so great."

"Ah, I told you that you're with a dud," Sokka winked.

"I'm beginning to think you're right," Zuko agreed. 


End file.
